You Go Your Way, And I'll Go Mine
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Kurt and Finn share a brief moment of friendship. Takes place after the ending of Theatricality.


A/N: I do not own Glee. This is also my first Glee fic so please review.

Summary: Kurt and Finn share a brief moment of friendship. Takes place after the ending of Theatricality.

Title: You Go Your Way, And I'll Go Mine

* * *

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, annoyed with the sudden second presence as he packed up his things. He wanted to do it quietly, without any interruption. It'd give him time to think. He needed to clear his head. His mom was disappointed and Burt was furious. He had screwed up big time. All he wanted was to be left alone.

Of course, Kurt just wasn't going to let that happen.

"For what you did today."

"Oh, that?" Finn shrugged, shoving a plaid pair of boxers into his duffel.

"Yeah, 'that,'" Kurt mimicked, sitting down on the edge of his ex-roommate's bed. Finn seemed taken back. He definitely was not expecting Kurt to sit down on the bed. Why wouldn't he just go away – leave him alone for once?

"It was nothing," Finn rolled his eyes, wishing the little nuisance would go away already.

"_It was everything_," Kurt answered quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

Finn sighed theatrically, shoved his duffel to the side, and sat down next to the boy who wasn't quite his friend. Finn had heard what the football team called him, he had seen the black eyes and the bruises. He also saw the marks that weren't visible to the skin, but sunken deep in Kurt's heart. Finn knew the cruelty he had experienced, and was nauseated that he had taken part.

Stopping those walking gargoyles was the least he could do.

"Look," Finn began, "I know I'm not easy on you. It's just…I've never had a guy like me before. It freaks me out. Not you," he quickly recovered, seeing Kurt's eyes widen a tad, "_You _don't freak me out, just this whole…_crush _thing. I don't know how to handle it. And then the football team dumps on me for being in Glee and they call me a girl and it's just a whole lot I'm not used to coming at me all at once."

"I know," Kurt nodded, understandingly, "You're trying though, more than most people. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"No one is allowed to lay a hand on you, understand me?" Finn asked, a stern shadow graying his eyes.

Kurt nodded again.

"Except me. I have full right to beat the shit out of you if you try putting a moist toilette on me one more time," Finn grinned, gently punching Kurt in the arm, "but seriously, Kurt, if someone hurt you, they have me to answer to, got it?"

"Thank you. No one ever bothers to stick up for me. My dad tries but he can't be there at school."

"Well I'm there, and so is everyone in Glee. We won't let anything happen to you. Besides, what's Glee without our 'honorary girl,' huh?"

"Positively nothing," Kurt answered dramatically with a sashay of his hand.

"Exactly," Finn grinned, "And hey, I am sorry about dropping the f-bomb. I never imagined saying that around you. It's just…I got so…"

"Frustrated."

"Yeah. But you didn't deserve that. No one deserves that – but especially you. Especially coming from me. You know I'd never want to hurt you or call you out because of your…gayness, right?"

Kurt smiled, "I know."

"And you are who you are and I wouldn't want to change that," Finn said, "You're Kurt. You're not what anyone else tells you to be and I like that."

"So what is all this?" Kurt asked, nodding towards the heaps of clothes and the duffel.

"Moving out. Like your dad said, you can't have poison like me living here."

"I talked to him," Kurt said, "told him what you did today. He was really impressed. I told him I didn't want you to go. Not because I am attracted to you, but because…well…you're my friend."

Finn didn't know why his heart felt bigger at that moment. Maybe it was that chilidog from lunch…

"He said you can stay," Kurt grinned.

"_What_?" Finn choked on his words.

"You can stay."

"Thank you. You know, I really didn't mean it hatefully. Not at all. I just…"

"Shh," Kurt put up a finger, "you don't need to explain yourself to me at all. It's okay, really. What's passed is passed. There's no use thinking back on it now."

Finn smiled, thankful to have Kurt's forgiveness.

"What do you say I help you unpack and then we go out for pizza," Kurt suggested, but then grew wary. He and Finn had never gone out alone before. What if his offer was misinterpreted…what if Finn got angry again…

"Only if I get to buy," Finn grinned.

Kurt's smile grew wider than he thought possible, "Can I pick the music for the car ride?"

"No Barbra Streisand!" Finn warned.

"_Impressive_," Kurt nodded his approval.

"And don't think just because I know who she is that I'm watching Hello Dolly with you tonight."

"Wouldn't even suggest it."

"Good. On some things, you go your way, and I'll go mine. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, smiling to himself: _such the Horace Vandergelder. _


End file.
